1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray analyzer scanning a sample with a beam, then detecting X-rays generated on the sample, and thereby obtaining element distribution in the sample.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray analysis is a technique of analysis in which a beam of electron rays, X-rays, or the like is projected onto a sample, then characteristic X-rays or X-ray fluorescence generated on the sample are detected, and then from a spectrum of characteristic X-rays or X-ray fluorescence, qualitative analysis or quantitative analysis of an element contained in the sample is performed. Further, when the characteristic X-rays or the X-ray fluorescence are detected with scanning the sample with the beam, distribution of the element contained in the sample is obtained. The X-ray analyzer employing an electron beam is incorporated in an electron microscope in some cases. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3654551 discloses an example of a technique of generating element distribution image by X-ray analysis.
In the conventional art, when element distribution is to be obtained, an ROI (region of interest) is set up which is an energy range of characteristic X-rays or X-ray fluorescence corresponding to a particular element. Then, intensity distribution of characteristic X-rays or X-ray fluorescence whose energy is included in the ROI is acquired so that distribution of each element is acquired. Further, when distribution of a trace element inhomogeneously distributed on a sample is to be obtained, positioning of an area where the trace element is inhomogeneously distributed has been performed on the basis of an image other than an element distribution image, like an electron microscope image and an optical microscope image of the sample.